


Karamatsu eats ass

by icoele, Senseiiii



Series: Word by Words [1]
Category: Ratchet & Clank, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Drugs, Explicit Language, Mild Language, Other, Vore, non-blmatsu, this makes no sense, we typed it alternating words and punctuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icoele/pseuds/icoele, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senseiiii/pseuds/Senseiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty and I wrote a fic alternating words and punctuation. This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karamatsu eats ass

Karamatsu was eating ass in Akatsuka. He loved eating ass, even on rollercoasters! It was impressive, he thought, as he went through thousands of delicious assholes. Jyushimatsu screamed in time. Karamatsu yelled down to him "FUCK YOU, PUSSY. I just ate Homura's ass." Little did the small fucker know, Jyushimatsu transformed into Homura and ate Karamatsu whole, WOW! Inside Jyushimatsu who cried, was nothingness and bug. Choromatsu was also sobbing, unsurprisingly. Osomatsu's porn stash fell from Jyushimatsu. More tropical women laughed hysterically at Karamatsu, so he disembowled Iyami. Blowjobs are gud. Todomatsu screeched at everyone because he is a bitch. Marijuanamatsu smoked all the herb stash? How the fuck did he pull it off?! Osomatsu cried for weed and weed and titties. Tragic story, but it gets better! Not. Angst is power, also fluff porn is agonizing to look at. The legendary porn belonged to Osomatsu and descended in Jyushimatsu. "My shit dream needs feeding. FEED ICHIMATSU THE CAT!!!!!!!!!!!! Please I really want you to." Karamatsu gobbled Ratchet into oblivion. Osomatsu cried, because Karamatsu is Karamatsu. The show ended there.


End file.
